internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's Italian National Team
| First game = 6–0 (Feltre, Italy; 27 February 1993) | Largest win = 41–0 (Liepāja, Latvia; 2 September 2008) | Largest loss = 16–0 (Turin, Italy; 11 February 2006) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships - Division IA | World champ2 apps = 1 | World champ2 first = 2000 | World champ2 best = 8th (2000) | Olympic apps = 1 | Olympic first = 2006 | Olympic medals = | Record = 60–80–3 }} The Italian women's national ice hockey team, aka Blue Ladies, represents Italy at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by the Federazione Italiana Sport del Ghiaccio (FISG). Italy has about 490 female players in 2011.IIHF, http://www.iihf.com/iihf-home/countries/italy.html Tournament record Olympic Games *2006 – Finished in 8th place World Championship *1999 – Finished in 17th place (1st in Pool B) *2000 – Finished in 16th place (8th in Pool B) *2001 – Finished in 19th place (2nd in Division II/A) *2003 – Finished in 18th place (4th in Division II) *2004 – Finished in 17th place (2nd in Division II) *2005 – Finished in 16th place (2nd in Division II) *2007 – Finished in 17th place (2nd in Division II) *2008 – Finished in 19th place (4th in Division II) *2009 – Finished in 19th place (4th in Division II) *2011 – Finished in 17th place (4th in Division II) *2012 – Finished in 20th place (6th in Division IB) *2013 – Finished in 22nd place (2nd in Division IIA) *2014 – Finished in 21st place (1st in Division IIA) *2015 – Finished in 19th place (5th in Division IB) *2016 – Finished in 18th place (4th in Division IB) U18 Team | First game = 12 – 0 (Asiago, Italy; 29 November 2011) | Largest win = 12 – 0 (Asiago, Italy; 29 November 2011) | Largest loss = 6 – 0 (Asiago, Italy; 4 December 2011) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships - Division I - Qualifications | World champ2 apps = 5 | World champ2 first = 2012 | World champ2 best = 2nd (first in 2015) | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Record = 13–10–0 }} The Italy women's national under-18 ice hockey team is the women's national under-18 ice hockey team of Italy. The team is controlled by the Federazione Italiana Sport del Ghiaccio, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History The Italy women's national under-18 ice hockey team played its first game in 2011 against Kazakhstan during the 2012 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship Division I Qualification being held in Asiago, Italy. Italy won the game 12-0 which would also be recorded as their largest win in international participation. Italy finished the tournament in fourth place, after managing only two wins out of their five games, and failed to qualify for the upcoming 2012 Division I tournament. During the tournament they suffered a 0-6 defeat against Hungary which is to date their largest loss in international competition. World Women's U18 Championship record ^Includes one win in extra time (in the round robin) ''*Includes one loss in extra time (in the round robin) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe